The Humpty-Dumpty
by EikoWest
Summary: What if…? Before Perfect Cell, there was Piccolo. GeroP (Dr Gero x Piccolo) & HanP (Gohan x Piccolo)(Warning: Non-Con, Explicit PWP! Hermaphroditic Uke Ero-Piccolo Indulgence. NSFW! Full Warnings Inside.)


**Note:** This is a MA/R-18 story. _Only the first NON-MA/R-18 RATED PART IS POSTED HERE, since FFnet doesn't allow MA-Rated works!_ You may find the complete work on AO3 (Archive Of Our Own) under the same username/pseudonym. Cheers, lovelies!

**Warnings/Tags: **Alternate Reality - What If?, Porn With Some Plot(?), Gothic Erotic, Ideologically Sensitive, Dark & Disturbing Themes, Cyborg-Namek Sex, Multiple Rape (Mentions of), Experimentation & Torture (Mentions of), Dubious Consent, Vaginal Penetration, Impregnation(?), Bad Ending(?), Canon Male-Hermaphroditic Piccolo, Uke Piccolo, NSFW, R-18, ゲロＰ, 飯Ｐ, 腐向け

**Disclaimer:** **Dragon Ball/Z/GT/Xenoverse/Super**/etc. belong to their respective owners. I own nothing except this derivative fanwork which I do not profit from.

* * *

Story #227:

**"The Humpty-Dumpty"**

* * *

PICCOLO WAS CAUGHT OFF-GUARD. He had placed himself out in the open, high up in mid-air to serve as the lookout while the other Z-Senshi scoured the rocky terrain below. It would have been extremely foolhardy for the enemy to single him out of all the other easier prey—would have been suicide to attack him in plain sight. But he realized his grave miscalculation with some chagrin much too late. A simple decoy would have proven a potent enough distraction for the rest of his company if for some unforeseen and highly improbable reason, one of the cyborgs wanted to target him alone. And it so happened, that things were exactly as he had not foreseen.

Unbeknownst to everyone, their evil genius nemesis has had his cybernetic eyes on the Earth-born Namek for a long time now. The Z-Senshi were a strong bunch – the Saiya-blooded ones especially, raw and vestigial as they were; but they were directionless, almost brutish and unsophisticated. It didn't match the idealized brand of perfection he imbued his works with. The more he played god, the more he needed his creations to be, not only strong but beautiful; not only superior in power, but equally so, in intellect. And there he was in the midst of a pack of strong warriors… The three-eyed man, the little monk, scar-face, the monkey boy's spawn, and… the Super Namek. He had quite the pickings to choose from. But really, he didn't have to think twice…

Piccolo was one of a kind. A creature of vastly untapped potential, not only in terms of physical development and evolution, but of mystical powers as well. The alluring complexities of asexuality and hermaphroditism combined with remarkable regenerative capabilities and superior intelligence made it impossible for Gero not to want to own him. Oh, all the endless pleasures and possibilities of having an almost immortal test subject who could take almost any kind of punishment! It could be said that Piccolo Daimaoh Jr was his "perfect creation" waiting to be realized– the inspiration behind Cell before he even knew it; that one toy that he always dreamed of owning and breaking, dismantling down to the very last part just so he could have the joy of putting Piccolo back together again with his very own hands, however which way he desired.

"_Eenie, meenie, miney, moe… Catch the Namek by the toe… Even if he squirms, I won't let go…"_

While there wasn't much "squirming" at all, Gero had no difficulty not letting go. He was upon his prey in a flash and his Ki absorbers made short work of all the fight in the green-skinned warrior. Piccolo clawed at his captor, trying desperately to pull free; but his energy was being drained from his mouth faster than his body could compensate. By the time the enemy loosened its grip on him, he flopped down and hung limply from his captor's arms, body as heavy as lead.

…

'_Gohan…!'_

Gohan's ears perked at his mentor's mental distress call. He exploded into action, flying straight towards the spot where the signal originated from. He nearly ran into Piccolo himself as he cleared a rock wall.

"Piccolo-san!" he hissed, "Are you—?"

"Hurry!" the Namek wheezed, taking big gulps of air. "It was Gero! He tried to incapacitate me but I managed to fend him off!" he pointed a finger far westward, where the city lay. "He fled that way as soon as he heard you approaching!"

By that time, the other Z-Soldiers were hovering around the two of them. They all looked in the direction Piccolo had pointed to.

"They lured us out here to steal our Ki!" Yamcha seethed.

"…And when that didn't work, they headed right back to where there's an infinite supply," Kririn finished with a grimace.

"They can feed off every single Earthling but I doubt those monsters will ever be sated." Tenshinhan said grimly, bracing for flight.

Piccolo gingerly wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "They're still baiting us. It's superhuman Ki they're after and they won't stop until they get it."

"In that case, we'd best stick together," said Kririn as he took off following Tenshinhan's lead with Yamcha flying close by. "Let's go!"

"Are you sure you're alright, Piccolo-san?" Gohan put a hand on his master's arm before he took off. "You're temperature and Ki levels are frighteningly low."

"I'm fine, Gohan." He smiled at his student. "I'll recover in no time. For now, we must make haste."

The young demi-Saiyajin nodded with a smile back. "Okay."

…

Piccolo felt his body being lowered atop some broad slanted rock face. All the while, he wondered how they had, so far, somehow managed to evade detection. He laboured to regain control of his mind and body. But even then, the enemy's hand remained over his mouth, leeching him of his Ki, and it was all he could do to stay awake. Deciding that resisting was only exacerbating the situation and helping his enemy bottom out all his reserve power, he stopped struggling. He needed to regroup his thoughts and figure out how to escape.

He cursed internally at his rather lousy slip-up and at the same time, couldn't help but applaud the enemy's prudence. The cyborg didn't let up in draining him, making sure that he didn't have even the smallest ounce of power left even when it seemed that he had already relinquished all of it; ensuring that he didn't have any energy left to put up even the slightest opposition. Dazed and disorientated as he was, Piccolo silently swore that he was going to rip the abomination's head off the soonest chance he got! And for a moment, it seemed that his chance was forthcoming, as that accursed Ki absorbing hand finally lifted away…

Only for him to be filled with a whole new kind of shock and terror when his mouth was recaptured at once– this time, by a pair of rather dry and bushy-moustached lips…

The Namek warrior's jaw was pried fully open by the action, allowing Gero's beefy and surprisingly long tongue to plunge inside deeply and thoroughly. The said appendage took its sweet time – sliding around and under his own tongue, slithering in-between his oral vestibules, scraping up his sidewalls and palate, and poking down his throat. Piccolo almost gagged, utterly revolted and yet too weak to be able to do anything at all. He expected to be dealt with quickly as soon as he was subdued, but just as he never expected to be given special attention by their new enemies, this unmistakeable sexual assault was something that he never saw coming either. He willed himself to lash out and verbalize his displeasure, but all that came out of it were muffled whimpers and weak grunts.

He felt more of his Ki being extracted via the torrid incursion—Ki he didn't even know he still possessed. It was as though Dr Gero knew where his body kept all of its energy reserves and was making sure that there wouldn't be any spare left anywhere for his adrenaline to draw forth. The longer it went on, the more aggressive that tongue probed him, and the more he felt his muscles go completely lax and his body become passive to the domination. Piccolo willed with all his might to send out even just the faintest telepathic beacon to the nearest of his companions; but oddly, none of them were proving to be near enough, and the greater the distance, the more substantial the amount of power required to transmit it…

Faintly, he wondered what had become of the SOS signal he had sent Gohan via their mind-link and why the boy had not been able to locate him yet. Weak as he was, he was sure that he had received a telepathic reaction just before their connection got severed due to the rapid debilitation of not only his physical but also mental powers. Worry and concern mingled with the dread in his chest; but with everything happening, it was getting harder and harder for him to focus on anything at all.

On the very verge of passing out, the enemy finally disengaged from him. But Piccolo's immense frustration at not even having enough strength to close his mouth overrode any meagre relief he otherwise would have felt. Gero continued to copiously lather his lips with his wet tongue, interspersing open mouthed smacks and sucks, as if relishing the taste of him. As it went on—again, much longer than the Namek warrior's already exceptional forbearance—that frustration quickly turned to panic as it was made clear to him that the cyborg was not just interested in robbing him of his Ki and was far from through with him…

Gero finally surfaced, a lecherous grin fixed upon his face and beady eyes filled with malice. Despite his ignorance in such matters, a part of Piccolo knew he was in terrible danger – the kind one could never be prepared for. The dread curdling in the pit of his gut only spiked further as bony hands grabbed onto his obi, and with mock gentleness, slowly undid it until it fell off of him and ominously plunged down the steep drop-off to the side. Without further preamble, his predator sat back on his haunches to diligently undo his own pants… and it wasn't long before Piccolo was face to face with Gero's freed erection.

No matter the Namek's weakened state, the horror and disgust he felt at the sight of the madman's engorged and pulsating member hit him full force. Though Piccolo has had his fair share of sightings of male genitals of the Saiya-Earthling kind for almost three years straight (usually post training session, whenever Gokuu and Gohan washed and refreshed themselves in the nearest river), he couldn't help but find the cyborg's version of a human penis rather daunting to behold. The organ looked so enormously disproportionate to its owner's nearly skin-and-bones frame that he was having trouble believing that it was still a hundred percent organic; curved at a daringly steep upward angle, at least eleven inches long, and no less than three inches wide – it was every bit as much cyborg as it was inhuman… The thing looked like a separate grievous entity on its own that was merely attached to a host.

Piccolo was confused. Surely, this buggy artificial human didn't plan on copulating with him, right? Because as far as they knew, these cyborgs had no need for such activities and were hellbent on one thing: gaining power. Of course, it was highly possible that their intel was incomplete and there was a lot more information on their new enemies that Trunks had failed to procure.

"W-what… are you… doing?" Piccolo managed to wheeze out, barely above a whisper, as his captor positioned himself in between his legs while he was still too weak to do anything about it…

"Patience, my pretty little puppet, patience. You'll see… or rather… _feel __it_ soon enough…"

* * *

THIS IS ONLY A TRUNCATED VERSION OF THE ACTUAL STORY!

* * *

**THE COMPLETE STORY IS UP & POSTED ON MY AO3 ACCOUNT (USERNAME: MARIEKOWEST).**


End file.
